


Ne tombe pas amoureux

by orphan_account



Category: Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcool, Français, Internet, Je ne sais pas vraiment..., M/M, Maladie, Mariage, Mort - Freeform, Non-réciproque, Ordinateur, Relation amoureuse, Sad Ending, YouTube, chat, douleur, hanahaki, mensonges, souffrance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamais, ô grand jamais, l'amour ne sera beau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ne tombe pas amoureux de moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il avait beau se dire qu'il avait faux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer l'impossible.

          Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses mains se baladaient autours de ses cuisses, tremblantes. Ses yeux cherchaient un endroit où se reposer, une image réconfortante, relaxante. Et ses pensées, elles, essayaient de se calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait, il était amoureux.  
     Amoureux.  
            Mark était amoureux. Amoureux de son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il avait grandit sur Youtube, celui avec qui il avait fait tant de grandes choses. Celui qu'il n'était pas sensé aimer, de qui il ne devait pas être amoureux. Il le savait, plus que quiconque. Il en était sûr, bien trop sûr. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point il ne ressentait, de cet amour, que de la souffrance.  
     Souffrance.  
            Mark était souffrant. Il avait mal. Chaque contact, chaque regard, chaque parole, lui insufflaient un choc électrique, une torture si douloureuse qu'il ne voulait plus voir les yeux bleus de son ami, qu'il ne voulait plus toucher la peau pâle comme la lune du jeune adulte, qu"il ne souhaitait que le silence à chaque seconde. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Que pouvait-il changer, maintenant qu'il était noyé dans cette douleur ? Il détestait tout cela, mais il aimait tellement cette douleur, cette sensation de vivre dans un film, dans une histoire. Il ressentait tant d'amour.  
     Amour.  
             Mark ressentait de l'amour pour Sean, pour sa voix étrange mais agréable, pour sa peau laiteuse qu'il rêvait de toucher, de caresser, pour ses yeux bleus, son regard lumineux et si profond, si sublime. Et cet amour pour ces petites choses, pour ces aspects si dérisoires mais si beaux, il en souffrait tellement, il supportait tellement de douleur, tellement de mal.  
     Mal.  
             Mark trouvait cela mal, si mal d'aimer son meilleur ami; si dégoûtant. Il pensait le trahir, lui mentir, il se sentait à chaque instant plus mal qu'auparavant. Il savait bien qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps dans ce jeu du chat et de la souris, où Sean était le chat et Mark la pauvre et stupide petite souris grise, terne, au centre du piège. Où Mark n'était qu'un rongeur, toujours vivant ais déjà perdu, déjà dévoré, l'âme vacante et les pleurs résonnants. Le jour où Mark était tombé amoureux, il s'était fait avaler vivant. Et chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, son petit corps grisâtre de rongeur si nuisible se faisait digérer, se laissait fondre. Bientôt, il sera perdu, noyé, dans ce qui pourrait bien le tuer.  
     Tuer.  
             Mark se sentait être tué à chaque mouvement. Son cœur battant le poignardait. Ses mains curieuse l’étranglaient. Ses yeux ternes le transperçaient. Et ses pensées, elles, le massacraient. Des insultes, des reproches, tout dans sa tête, tout de ce chant le tuait. Mais il était résistant, il se devait de l'être. Il continuait d'aimer le beau Sean. Le jeune homme gracieux, drôle et si intelligent. Le jeune idéaliste, le jeune youtuber si prometteur. Le jeune aromantique si durement rattrapable.  
     Aromantique.  
             Sean était aromantique. Il lui était impossible d'aimer. Il n'avait jamais aimé, et il n'aimerait jamais. Et Mark le savait. Mark aimait Sean. Sean n'aimait pas Mark. Il ne le pouvait pas, il n'y arriverait pas. Mark en mourait. Pourtant, lors de leur rencontre, Sean lui avait soufflé :

"Je ne pourrai pas t'aimer. Ne tombe pas amoureux de moi, toi non plus."

             Mais Mark ne l'avait pas écouté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et aussi, j'aimerais vous dire que bien sûr, le mot "aromantique" n'est pas un terme médical (je crois, j'ai cherché assez longtemps, peut-être mal). Je ne pourrais pas dire s'il s'agit d'une maladie ou simplement d'un cas psychologique, mais c'est un cas où une personne ne ressent pas de sentiments amoureux, ne peut pas s'attacher dans un sens romantique à quelqu'un. Merci de votre compréhension.  
> Merci d'être passé par ici, gentil anonyme :3


	2. Ne tombe pas amoureux; pour moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et cette vérité, écrite de ses mains tâchées, souillée de ses larmes et de sa honte, lui déchira le cœur.

Sean,

          Je suis sincèrement désolé. Désolé de tout. De moi, de mon orgueil, de mes mensonges, de mes envies, de mes idioties, de tout. Absolument tout. Je suis désolé d'être moi. D'être devenu ce que je suis. M'aimerais-tu si j'étais toujours le Mark d'avant ? Tu sais, celui qui aimait encore ce qu'il faisait ? Celui qui ne se laissait pas avoir par l'ennui, la lassitude ? Peut-être bien que oui, qui sait. Tu dois le savoir, toi. M'aimerais-tu ? Ou pourrais-tu m'aimer malgré ce que je suis, maintenant ? La personne faussement aimable, faussement sociable que je suis, l’apprécierais-tu ? Admires-tu encore Markiplier, ou l'as-tu délaissé, dégoûté de ce qu'il est ? Te forces-tu à lui sourire malgré ton écœurement ? Malgré ta répulsion ? Je suis désolé de moi, désolé de ça. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Excuse-moi d'être cette chose. Ce monstre inattentif à tes besoins, celui ignorant ce qui l'entour, celui souriant quand on l'y force, celui aimant tant mentir, juste pour fuir. Que veux-tu, Sean, Ils veulent tellement me voir rire, me voir crier, pleurer, réagir. Je ne le veux tellement pas, je ne le veux plus. J'aimerais m’excuser de ma lâcheté, me libérer de cet étau fait de chaire et de sang qu'est on stupide corps, de pouvoir fuir, m'envoler loin, très loin, là où personne ne me connaît, là où je pourrais pourrir, disparaître seul dans une ville maudite, où je pourrais être écrasé par le toit menaçant d'une maison ébranlée. J'aimerais voir mon corps se dégrader, me faire ronger par les verts, que les corbeaux déchirent ma chaire, que l'odeur de ma honte et de ma lâcheté se répande dans cette maison si immonde. J'aimerais que ma chaire noircit, que mes yeux vidés, que mon corps tordus et que me cœur arraché rappellent à tous à quel point je suis lâche, à quel point le monstre que je suis n'est plus qu'une ordure, une âme errant dans un corps bien trop saint. Et tu sais quoi, Sean ? Du fond de mon vieux cœur, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis sincère. Autant dans mes stupides excuses que dans mes viles pensées. Désolé.  
           J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes une dernière fois. Une toute dernière fois. Je t'en prie. J'aimerais que tu saches à quel point je te jalouse, à quel point je t'admire, j'admire ta détermination, ta joie de te lever, chaque jour, et de filmer ce que tu fais. J'admire ton amour pour autrui. J'aimerais te dire à quel point tu es beau, mignon, à quel point tu illumines la moindres pièce, à quel point ta peau claire, tes cheveux bruns et verts, tes yeux bleus, sont d'une beauté inégalée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es parfait à mes yeux. Ta personne entière serait rêvée de tous. Tu as un caractère, une personnalité uniques. Ton êtres fait de vie et d'utopie ne serait que trop beau à côté de mon merveilleux cadavre, tu ne trouves pas ? Ô, Sean, aussi parfait sois-tu, écoutes moi, juste une dernière fois. Saches que derrière cette lettre, derrière mes vils mots, se cache une vérité aussi pourrie que mon être. Cette vérité a depuis longtemps arraché mon cœur d'une laideur aujourd'hui accablante. Et cette vérité, derrière cette honte et cette fausseté, aimerais tu crier qu'elle t'aime, toi. Plus que tu ne le crois.  
           J'ai peur de ta réaction. J'ai peur de ta haine, de ton dégoût. Auras-tu peur de moi ? Me trouveras-tu étrange ? Repoussant ? Pour aimer un homme, pour t'aimer toi ? J'ai essayé, Sean, j'ai vraiment tout fait pour délaisser cet affreux sentiment au fond de moi, pour oublier tout ce que je savais de toi, quitte à ne plus t'approcher. Mais sais-tu à quel point c'est dur, à quel point cela fait mal d'effacer celui que l'on aime plus que notre propre corps ? Sais-tu à quel point cela m'arrache, de mutile, me saigne, de vouloir éradiquer ta propre existence de ma pauvre petite mémoire ? Bien sûr que non, tu ne le sais pas. Comment le pourrais-tu ? Et sais-tu à quel point, Sean, il est difficile de t'aimer toi, plus que quiconque ? Tes yeux bleus veulent me tuer. Tes beaux yeux couleur du ciel m'en veulent. Ils savent que je t'aime. Je ne peux même plus te regarder sans me sentir jugé, honteux, de mon propre corps, de mes propres pensées. J'ai mal, si mal. Et tu sais, Sean, je ne supporte plus la douleur. Je n'ai jamais réussit à la supporter. Et je suis si désolé pour ça. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait, pour tout ce que j'ai dit, avoué. Pour t'avoir montré mes affreuses, honteuses pensées. Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé, dégoûté de mon existence. Je suis si désolé. M'en veux-tu ? sans doute, oui.  
           Puis-je tu demander quelque chose avant de te quitter ? Juste une seule chose, une infime petite chose, un infâme petit détail. Puis-je te demander de m'écouter ? De respecter ma dernière volonté ?

Ne tombe pas amoureux; pour moi.

Pour ce que nous aurions pu être, si je n'étais pas ce monstre que je suis devenu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okidoki, je suis si désolée du premier paragraphe. Nous avions lu Baudelaire le matin même, et croyez moi, le passage avec le corps en putréfaction de Mark n'était pas dans le texte d'origine.  
> Sur ce, je m'excuse aussi du texte entier, et de ma manière d'écrire, et d'un peu tout en faite. S'il y a des fautes, je m'excuse aussi. Un jour, peut-être, j'aurai la force de tout corriger. Qui sait.  
> Merci d'avoir lu, merci, vraiment :3


	3. Ne tombe pas amoureux à cause de moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une faute, un pas de travers, et il ne l'aima pas.

           Le premier jour, tout allait bien. Je t'avais présenté Dune. Elle était belle, bien trop belle, autant pour moi que pour toi. Je pensais qu'elle pouvait m'aider. Je pensais qu'elle saurait faire bouger les choses. Mais, tu sais, je l'ai sous-estimée. Elle était bien trop parfaite. Et moi, je ne l'étais pas assez.  
           Le premier mois, rien n'avait changé. Elle était là, cette amie que tu aimais tant. Tu étais venu en face de moi, les yeux emplis d'espoir, et tu m'avais demandé "Aide-moi, je l'aime". Mon sourire t'avait guidé, mes pensées m'avaient perdu. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je vous ai détestes ce jour. Elle était plus parfaite pour toi que moi je ne l'ai jamais été. J'aurais dû le savoir, j'aurais dû me douter que j'avais perdu la partie dès le début. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser tomber les dés si rapidement. Encore avais-je une chance de faire un chiffre gagnant. Mais ces petits chiffres insignifiant auraient dû me guider. Sans doute aurais-je dû abandonner.  
           La première année, tout était perdu. Vos sourires, vos baisers, vos éreintes, vos regards, tout chez vous évoquait la joie, l'amour. Et moi, derrière vos êtres parfaits, vos corps de chaire et de luxure et vos paroles d'amour et de passion, je me laissais sombrer dans mes stupides pensées, celles me rappelant, me soufflant à chaque instant que j'avais tout gâché en te présentant un jour cette sorcière si parfaite, ensorcelante, aux traits de Déesse et à la voix de Nymphe, cette femme qui était censée m'aider. Je me hais pour ça.Mes yeux ne cessaient de vous lancer des piques venimeux, au point de ne plus pouvoir pleurer. Tu m'avais demandé ce qui n'allait pas le jour où ma dernière larme avait coulé. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, c'est "J'ai perdu", d'une voix ridicule, pleurnicharde. Tes bras étaient tombés le long de ton corps et tu étais partit en riant, pensant que ce n'était qu'un autre de mes jeux. Si voir ce que l'on aime se faire arracher de nos petits mains gelées est un jeu alors oui, ce n'est que l'un de mes petits jeux. Celui où je n'avais qu'une chance, une seule, où j'ai fait le mauvais choix. Une simple question, une simple décision, et je l'ai ratée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis détesté.  
La dernière année, tu te mariais. Entouré de tes enfants que je détestais, aussi majestueux que toi, tu marché sur l'allée rouge fatidique. Tu attendais ta future femme aux yeux resplendissant, femme aussi belle que le ciel, aussi gracieuse que la plus haute plume du plus beau cygne. L'église était pleine, remplit de personnes heureuses. Bob et Wade étaient à mes côtés, vêtus de leurs plus beaux costumes. Tout le monde était si heureux. Tes cheveux rouges illuminés ton visage, et ses cheveux verts étaient si neufs, si beaux par rapport aux miens, fanés et détruits par le temps. Tout était parfait. Sauf moi. Je me taisais. Comme à l'accoutumé.  
           Juste avant le baiser, le "oui", ces petites actions qui cèleraient votre destin dans une belle cage de diamant, vous m'aviez demandé de faire un discoure. J'étais monté sur l’estrade de bois et de fer couverte de cet éclatant tissu blanc, le micro à la main, le mort dans la poche, et j'avais regardé la salle emplit de gens radieux, souriant plus que tout. Et je t'avais regardé, Mark, les yeux pleins d'amour et de regret, mais là encore, tu ne comprenais pas. Et ma bouche s'était ouverte, laissant échapper ma fébrile vois :

" - Tu sais, Mark, le jour où je t'ai présenté Dune ?"

          Tu avais sourit de toutes tes dents, attendant.

" - J'aurais dû te dire, ce jour là... "

          La salle entière attendait mes paroles. Toi aussi. J'avais sortit le fusil en plomb de ma poche et l'avait pointé vers ma tempe. Ton sourire avait disparu, et ton horreur, ta peur, étaient devenus omniprésents. Tu n'osais pas bouger et me regardais, suppliant, apeuré. Tu me priais de ne rien faire. Trop tard. Tu attendais toujours mes paroles.

" - Ne tombe pas amoureux à cause de moi."

          Et comme l'égoïste que j'étais, celui que je haïssais, j'avais tiré la petite balle de plomb sur mon petit crâne. De ce trou béant avait jaillit le plus rouge des sangs. Et ces gouttes aussi gracieuses et légères que le vent avaient créé de magnifiques tâches de haine et de mort sur la robe blanche marbré de ta belle fiancée. Et tu sais ce qui est pire que ma fin tragique ? Ce qui est pire, bien plus détestable que l'idée d'avoir ruiné ton mariage, en face de ta femme et de tes enfants ? Ce qui était pire, bien pire, était que j'étais fier de moi. Et que ce sourire, aussi heureux que narquois, t'avait prouvé mon amour et ma joie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okidoki, v'la le chapter three ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je ne suis pas vraiment fière des premiers one-shots de ma petite et ridicule série, mais je me dois de les poster en bonne et due forme.  
> Au one-shot suivant :3


	4. Ne tombe pas amoureux de mon faux moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taper sur un clavier est tellement plus simple que pleurer. N'est-ce pas ?

" Je ne comprends pas, Jack. Tout va bien, non ? " **\- 8:46**

" Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi me plaindrais-je si tout allait si bien ? " **\- 8:47**

" Mais, Jack, tu as toujours été souriant. A peine hier soir tu riais aux éclats. Pourquoi, si soudainement, tout va si mal que ça ? " **\- 8:48**

" Mark, je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas bien. Rien ne va bien tout de suite. " **\- 8:49**

" Dit moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'aiderai. Tu sais très bien que je suis là, moi, que je t'aime. Je suis prêts à tout pour t'aider. Alors je t'en prie, Jack, dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Je veux t'aider. " **\- 8:51**

" C'est ça le problème. " **\- 8:51**

" Le problème ? Quel problème ? Le fait que je veuille t'aider ? " **-8:52**

" Non, bien sûr que non ! " **\- 8:52**

" Mais alors quoi ? " **\- 8:52**

" Tu le sais très bien Mark. " **\- 8:53**

" Bien sûr que non, Jack. Je t'aurais aidé depuis bien longtemps si je connaissais la cause de tes tourments. " **\- 8:53**

" Pourtant tu es au centre même de ce problème, de mon problème. " **\- 8:54**

" Comment ça ? " **\- 8:54**

" Tu es le problème Mark. Tu l'as créé. " **\- 8:55**

" Tu ne m'aimes pas ? " **\- 8:55**

" Si, je t'aime plus que tout. " **\- 8:55**

" Alors quoi ? " **\- 8:56**

" Toi, tu ne m'aimes pas. " **\- 8:56**

" Bien sûr que si ! Je te l'ai prouvé des centaines et des centaines de fois ! Et je serai prêts à recommencer s'il le faut. Je t'aime Jack !" **-8:56**

" Sean. " **\- 8:57**

" ... Quoi ? " **\- 8:57**

" Je m'appelle Sean, pas Jack. " **\- 8:57**

" ... Mais tu m'as toujours dit que tu t'appelais Jack." **\- 8:58**

" Décris-moi. " **\- 8:58**

" ... Comment ça ? " **\- 8:59**

" Décris mon caractère, mon identité, mon apparence. Décris-moi. " **\- 9:00**

" Tu t'appelles Jack McLoughlin, tu as 22 ans, tu as les yeux bleus, la peau claire, les cheveux bruns. Tu es dynamique, sociable, drôle, honnête, intelligent, rusé, tu aimes les jeux vidéo et les sucreries. Tu me l'as dit. " **\- 9:02**

" Je m'appelle Sean McLoughlin, j'ai 22 ans, j'ai des yeux bleus, une peau claire, des cheveux teintés en vert. Je suis silencieux, asocial, discret, timide, j'aime ne rien faire et je t'aime toi, Mark. Il y a Jack, et il y a Sean. Tu aimes l'un, mais pas l'autre. Je suis fatigué de te voir aimer celui que je ne suis pas, Mark. Jack est le faux, Sean est le vrai. " **\- 9:05**

" Je t'aime tel que tu es Jack. Ou Sean. Je t'aime, c'est tout. " **\- 9:06**

" Tu sais, Mark, j'aurais dû te dire quelque chose dès le début. " **\- 9:08**

" ... Quoi ? " **\- 9:08**

" Ne tombe pas amoureux de mon faux moi. Mais j'ai oublié. Et nous en payons tous les deux le prix. Tu aimes quelqu'un n’existant pas. Et moi, je suis seul. j'ai cette habitude lassante et pénible de toujours faire les mauvais choix. Adieu, Mark. " **\- 9:11**

" Sean ! Je t'en prie, reste ! " **\- 9:11**

 

**_Jacksepticeye a quitté la conversation._ **

 

" Sean... " **\- 9:15**

" Je t'aime... " **\- 9:18**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, bon, bon. Je déteste ce one-shot. Je n'en suis pas fière du tout, mais alors là pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais su comment mettre en page les conversations via messages, je n'ai jamais su comment rendre tout cela beau, je préfère largement tout écrire en un gros pavé, sans faire parler un seul personnage. Mais bon, il fallait que j'essaye. Et une amie m'a dit que ce n'était pas mal pour un début. Alors bon, je vous le jette là, si vous aimez, tant mieux, si vous n'aimez, tant pis. Mais merci pour tout de 'avoir lu. Et encore désolée des fautes d’orthographe.  
> Buh-bye à vous :3


	5. Ne tombe pas amoureux de mon vrai moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi aimer une personne aussi volatile ? Aussi inutile ? Pourquoi m'aimer moi, alors que l'autre est mieux ?

" Je suis désolé, Sean, je suis vraiment désolé. "

          Sean regarde son écran, intrigué. Ses yeux portaient sur chaque parcelle de peau de son interlocuteur. Sa peau mâte étaient faiblement éclairée par la douce mais futile lumière de l'écran. Ses yeux bruns luisaient doucement, brouillés de fatigue et de lassitude. Ses cheveux bleus tracés d'un étrange violet étaient collés à sa peau trempée, montrant que le jeune adulte d'une vingtaine d'années venait à peine de sortir de la douche. Sean souffla puis releva le visage vers sa petite webcam grise. Il leva sa main d'un geste vif et frotta ses yeux, visiblement irrité.

" Mark, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation la semaine dernière. Et tu sais déjà ce que je vais te réponde. Alors arrête. Tu ne veux pas parler de jeux vidéo à la place ? Il y a un nouveau Five nights at Freddy's qui est sortit il y a peu. "

          Mark passa sa main dans ses cheveux trempés, les faisant tenir en l'air dans une étrange position, défiant de loin la gravité. Il souffla lourdement, montrant à la fois qu'il ne voulait pas parler de Five Nights at Freddy's et à la fois qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner la conversation qu'il venait à peine d'entamer. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

" Je suis désolé, vraiment, Sean, mais je n'arrive pas à te croire. J'ai essayé, je le jure. Mais tu ne peux pas... Aimer... Ce que je suis. Tu vois bien que c'est impossible. "

          Mark commença à sangloter silencieusement. De petites larmes transparentes et légères comme le vent dévalèrent gracieusement ses joues maintenant rouges. Il cacha son visage derrière ses mains, collant chaque côté de son visage à ses paumes maintenant elles aussi trempées. Voyant Mark si fragile, Sean se calma un peu, sentant son irritation s'envoler, et souffla maladroitement.

" Mark, soit plus confident. Tu es parfait comme tu es. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce "markiplier". Reste comme tu es. Reste le Mark que je connais et que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Reste le Mark que je supporterai jusqu'à la fin. Je serai capable de dépenser tout mon argent pour un biller d'avion, Mark. Je t'aime et tu le sais très bien. Alors cesse de te rabaisser et crois en toi, en ce que tu es intérieurement, en ce que j'aime. Toi, et pas Markiplier. J'aime et j'aimerai toujours Mark Fischback, la personne drôle sachant être sérieuse, la personne intelligente et ordonnée, celle n'ayant pas assez confiance en elle malgré son potentiel. Je t'aime Mark. "

          Un léger silence s'en suivit, où seuls les doux sanglots de Mark résonnaient à travers les deux ordinateurs. Sean attendait patiemment que Mark se calme, observant l'écran avec attention, couvrant l'image de Mark d'un regard doux et rassurant. Mark, lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire aux paroles de son amant. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il en perdait ses mots, qu'il croyait ne serait-ce qu'un peu en lui. Mark, couvert de ses larmes, les cheveux éparpillés et les joues rosies, releva le visage vers l'image de Sean à l'écran. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement.

" Tu te souviens, Mark, la première fois que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? Tu m'avais regardé intensément, partagé entre la joie et la tristesse. Je t'avais demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as répondu ? "

          Mark sourit tendrement, orientant son regard vers les yeux bleutés emplis d'espoir et d'amour de Sean. Mark souffla d'une voix calme mais assurée :

" Ne tombe pas amoureux de mon vrai moi. "

          Sean sourit un peu plus à cette réponse. Ses joues rosirent elles aussi, imitant Mark. Il ronronna calmement, s'approchant du micro :

" J'ai échoué, Mark. Je suis tombé amoureux de ton vrai toi. "

          Mark sourit de toutes ses dents et rougit un peu plus. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux chocolatés couverts d'amour, de joie et de confiance. Sean leva un petit biller et l'agita en face de sa petite webcam ronde, souriant plus que jamais. Mark regarda le billet avec attention avant de fondre en larme, plus heureux que jamais. Sean s'esclaffa de tout son cœur et reposa le billet sur sa table.

" Je compte sur toi pour aller me chercher à l'aéroport, Mark. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je ne vais pas dire que j'aime bien celui-ci non plus. En faite, je m’entraîne au niveau des dialogues. J'ai pour habitude d'écrire d’énormes pavés et de ne revenir à la ligne que pour commencer un nouveau paragraphe. Je peux passer de une à quatre pages comme ça. Mais je me suis pris des reproches de toutes les personnes ayant le début de mon livre* visant le fait qu'il n'y ait presque aucun dialogue. Du coup, j'essaye de nouvelles choses. Mais ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé...
> 
> * J'écris un livre nommé "Colorblind" que je ne posterai sans doute jamais ici. Il porte sur la recherche des couleurs, avec comme protagonistes Sean et Mark. Pour l'instant, j'ai écrit deux parties, la première faisant sept longs chapitres et la deuxième six chapitres plus longs encore. Il me reste encore deux parties à écrire. Fiou ! Je suis motivée ! Je crois...
> 
> Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette... chose :3


	6. Ne tombe pas amoureux en pensant à moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et sa douleur le suivit jusqu'à la fin.

" Jack, ou plutôt Sean, était un homme talentueux, dynamique et très attachant. Il savait rendre les personnes autours de lui heureuses. Il réussissait à tourner chaque situation à son avantage. Il avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi que personne n'équivalait. Il était un homme parfait. Plus que quiconque. "

          Mark baissa la tête, fixant tristement le micro en face de lui. Ce petit microphone noir et légèrement tordu, penchant bien trop vers la droite à son goût; ce petit microphone faisant résonner ses paroles vues et revues, répétitives, ennuyeuses, mais tellement pleines de vérité. Ces mots collés les uns aux autres sur cette feuille de papier froissée, lue et relues depuis maintenant trop de jours. Ces mots si douloureux, qu'il rêvait de ne pas avoir à dire. Pas comme ça, pas dans ces conditions. Mark avait les yeux embrumés, les larmes lui bloquant la vue. Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder les petites perles dans ses yeux chocolatés, mais cela lui faisait si mal de ne pas pleurer. La famille de Sean, ses amis, tous avaient déjà pleuré, et tous étaient prêts, à chaque seconde, à laisser tomber de nouvelles larmes, tous sans exception. Mais Mark, lui, ne voulait pas pleurer en face de tant de personnes. Et encore moins en face du corps sans vie de Sean, ce petit corps pâle, fragile, et si abîmé, si paisible. Ce petit corps couché sur un lit de roses et de tournesols, dans ce coffre de bois et de fer aux rayures marbrés. Ce petit corps dont la tête était confortablement couchée sur un léger coussin rouge, faisant ressortir avec beauté ses courts cheveux teintés d'un vieux vert fané. Ses paupières aussi pâles que la lune couvraient ses yeux autrefois pleins de vie, d'un bleu océan hypnotisant. Mark passa ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux, dont la couleur autrefois rouge comme le feu avait été effacée par le temps et la tristesse. A la place de ces mèches normalement vivres et claires se trouvaient de courts cheveux gris ondulant gracieusement. Le jeune adulte souffla et s'approcha de nouveau vers le vieux microphone, parlant lentement, la voix chevrotante :

" Jack était toujours prêt à donner de son temps pour les autres. Je me souviens des journées où il était impossible de le contacter tellement il passait de temps à enregistrer et éditer ses vidéos. Lui qui n'aimait pas dormir, il était servit. "

          De légers rires brouillés de sanglots résonnèrent maladroitement dans l'église. Mark, lui aussi, laissa échapper un rire plus insignifiant que jamais. Lui qui autrefois riait à gorge déployait, il n'osait pas rire comme avant maintenant. Il n'osait plus rire du tout, par moment. Il n'y arrivait pas, il avait laissé tomber son rire habituel pour laisser la place à un rire plus faux, plus insignifiant et bien plus discret, comme il aimait le décrire. Il se souvient encore du rire bruyant de Sean, ce rire si magique, si poétique, qu'il l'avait enregistré, un jour, tellement il le trouvait beau. Il se souvient de son obsession à faire rire Sean, à la toucher dans le seul but de le faire rire, de l'écouter s'esclaffer, ce rire si évocateur et si caractéristique du jeune adulte. Il se souvient encore des contacts qu'il était prêt à faire, de l'humiliation qu'il était prêt à subir, pour seulement faire rire Sean, pour seulement le voir sourire, voir son visage illuminé par cette joie et ce dynamisme qui le décrivaient tant.  
Et Mark se souvint soudainement de tout ça, de cette émotion qu'il ressentait à chaque présence, à chaque mouvement, à chaque parole de Sean. Il se souvint de cette sensation faisant battre son cœur plus vite, faisant trembler son estomac, faisant briller ses yeux bien plus que le soleil même. Mark se souvint d'absolument tout. Tout. Tout ce qui le faisait vivre, tout ce qui le faisait se sentir si bien. Tout ce qui faisait de Mark un homme amoureux. Et il se souvint de tout ça bien trop tard.

" Mon Dieu ... "

          De lourdes et épaisses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues rosies. Il posa ses deux mains sur son visage masqué de douleur. Les bruits de ses pleurs résonnèrent à travers la pièce, amplifiés par le vieux microphone en face de lui, lui frôlant le nez. Le silence frappa l'église. Et après quelques minutes de pleurs et de souffrance, Mark releva la tête. Son visage était souillé de larmes, traversé par des millions de sillons argentés. Ses yeux étaient rouges de honte de tristesse. Il murmura au micro, sa voix tremblante :

" Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'aimerais le serrer dans mes bras, à quel point j'aimerais l'embrasser, le consoler de ses moindres peines. "

          La mère de Sean pleura bien plus que tous dans l'église. Elle savait que Mark aimait Sean, elle le savait plus que quiconque. Mais elle savait aussi à quel point Sean aimait Mark, à quel point il était prêt à tout pour ne pas l'affoler. Et elle savait bien plus que n'importe qui à quel point cette histoire était d'un tragique incomparable. Elle haïssait les dieux d'avoir prit la vie de son fils avant qu'il n'ait été véritablement heureux. Elle l'avait vu vivre avec Mark, elle avait vu tellement de choses, plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, arriver entre Mark et son fils, si fragile, si jeune, bien trop jeune. Elle releva son visage vers Mark, toujours debout face à ce pupitre de bois.

" Sean, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aurais aimé n pas tomber amoureux en pensant à toi. Je regrette tellement, Sean... "

          Mark laissa couler ses dernières larmes avant de descendre en direction de la mère de Sean. Celle-ci le serra fortement dans ses bras, montrant toute la passion qu'elle n'avait pu donner à son fils.

" - Je l'aimais tellement...  
\- Je sais, Mark, je sais... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okidoki, c'est le commencement des one-shots dont je suis un tant soit peu fière. Il faut dire que celui-ci, je l'ai écrite lors d'un moment vraiment important et Mark est très inspiré d'une personne du monde réel. Je suis su désolée pour ça...
> 
> Enfin bon, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus qu'importe le contexte, où et quand, juste qu'il vous aura plu.  
> Sur ce, buh-bye :3


	7. Ne tombe pas amoureux comme ça, Sean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a de meilleurs façons de tomber amoureux qu'après une soirée bien trop arrosée, n'est-ce pas ?

          Sean souffla lourdement, brisant le silence nocturne des rues vides de Los Angeles. Ses pas titubants résonnaient bruyamment, frappant les murs des lugubres immeubles délimitant les rues. Le jeune adulte tremblait, écrasé par le poids de son ami, lamentablement allongé sur son dos. Sean prit une forte inspiration, se rappelant de ces dernières heures. Ils étaient tous deux sortis boire un verre non loin de la maison de Mark. Et bien sûr, Mark s'était laissé porter par l'euphorie de la soirée, et s'était laissé aller au niveau de la liqueur alcoolisée. Sean lui, n'avait bu qu'une simple et minime bierre, ne voulant pas finir aussi soûl et dépendant que son ami. Et il faut croire qu'il avait eu raison. Dieu seul savait à quel point il regrettait de devoir traîner son ami soûl sur son dos fatigué, l'homme à moitié endormit plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumé. Mark marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles de sa voix grave, faisant étrangement vibrer sa gorge. Sean en était sûr, il regrettait d'avoir proposé le bar. Il aurait dû proposer une pizza. Il aurait été plus heureux. Et moins fatigué.

          Le trajet fut plus long que prévu, avec Mark sur le dos et l'épuisement au creux des yeux. Tout au long de sa lourde marche, Sean avait eu la mauvaise et désagréable impression de s'endormir sous le poids de Mark. Il aurait pu s'écrouler en plein milieu des rues obscures de l'imposante ville américaine. Mais après une douloureuse et épuisante marche d'une vingtaine de minutes, Sean était enfin arrivé chez Mark. Et sa fatigue avait vite été effacée par une satisfaction et une fierté énormes. Sean pouvait être fier, oui, d'avoir traîné son ami jusqu'à chez lui sans qu'aucun accident n'arrive.

          Le cœur de Sean battait la chamade, et sa gorge sèche laissait passer l'air de ses poumons avec difficulté. Son torse se soulevait de manière irrégulière tandis que ses yeux ne cessaient de scruter le salon. Il espérait ne pas avoir réveillé les colocataires de Mark. Après tout, Matt et Ryan, bien qu'insouciants et enfantins, seraient capables de leur faire la morale par rapport à leur sortie tardive et leur rentrée à presque deux heures du matin. Et il n'échapperait pas non plus à la critique et l'analyse détaillée de l'état secondaire de Mark. Et Sean , tout de suite, voulait tout sauf assister à la leçon de ses amis. Il avait d'autres priorités.

          Son regard se porta sur le corps endormit de Mark. Celui-ci empestait l'alcool à plein nez, et ses joues rosies donnaient une allure attachante à son visage inexpressif. Sean souleva quelques mèches rouges du visage de Mark et observa les traits du jeune adulte de vingt-six ans. La fatigue creusait ses yeux dont les paupières étaient lourdement fermées. Sa bouche, entrouverte, laissait s'échapper de légers ronflements aigus, presque mélodieux et apaisants aux oreilles de Sean. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et, sentant une légère chaleur lui couvrir les joues, se frappa doucement le front.  Il se leva et, reprenant son ami sur son dos, il se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et posa le corps endormit de Mark dans la baignoire beige.  Il enleva le pull, le t-shirt et le pantalon de Mark, n'oubliant pas de poser les chaussures rouges de celui-i à devant la porte. Il regarda, hésitant, les sous-vêtements de Mark. Le rouge aux joues, il préféra ne rien faire par rapport à cela. Il alluma la douche, tournant les boutons de manière à faire jaillir l'eau chaude doucement, sans pression trop forte et trop bruyante. Il frotta Mark avec un petit cube de savon rose et blanc. Bien que le visage de Sean ne montrait aucune expression révélatrice, ses pensées étaient bien trop embrouillées pour qu'il puisse penser correctement. Sa logique, par exemple, avait disparu. Ses yeux traçaient avec détail le corps trempé de Mark. Ses mains cherchaient la moindre parcelle de peau du corps du jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges, utilisant pour simple excuse un stupide cube de savon rose et blanc. Et bien sûr, son cœur battait à une vitesse anormale. Sean savait très bien pourquoi. Mais il ne voulait juste pas l'accepter. Il arrêta la douche, essuya et habilla précipitamment Mark, puis l’amena vers la chambre décorée de son ami. Il posa le corps toujours - et étrangement - endormit de Mark sous les couvertures. Il resta là, à ses côtés, pendant plusieurs minutes. Une idée dérangeante mais tentante lui traversa l'esprit. Le rouge aux joues, le cœur battant à toute allure, il se baissa et embrassa furtivement les lèvres de Mark avant de s'enfuir, fermant le lumière derrière lui. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enferma, se jetant sur son lit avec un étrange mélange de honte et de joie enfouit au fond de lui.

          Le léger bruit de la messagerie de son portable résonna calmement à travers la chambre. Il attrapa son portable d'une main tremblante et l'alluma, momentanément aveuglé par la lumière. Un message de Mark. De _Mark_. Censé être endormit. Sean ressentit de la crainte, de la honte, de la surprise, se la confusion, un mélange bien trop puissant pour le petit cœur de Sean. Il souffla, inspirant et expirant d'une manière la plus régulière possible, puis regarda fixement son portable. Sur l'écran était écrit en lettres cursives noires sur fond gris :

 

" Ne tombe pas amoureux comme ça, Sean. "

 

          Sean ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à Mark. Il se leva et se précipita dans la chambre su jeune adulte. Précipité, il bouscula un Ryan fatigué, titubant, cherchant sans doute la lumière du couloir. Il interpella Sean d'une voix rauque couverte de surprise et de fatigue. Sean ne l'écouta pas. Il passa à côté de lui, ne lançant qu'un rapide "bonne nuit" sur son passage. Le jeune adulte aux cheveux verts n'avait définitivement qu'une idée en tête : Mark.

          Il arriva devant la chambre de Mark. Il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière rapidement. Un cri de surprise étouffé s’échappa de ses lèvres.

          Mark était là, sur le lit, l'air sobre et en pleine forme. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et était teinté de rouge au niveau des joues, tout comme Sean. Celui-ci, honteux mais amoureux, souffla entre ses lèvres souriantes :

 

" Bâtard... "

 

          Peut-être Mark n'avait-il pas bu tant que ça au final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okidoki, celui-ci ? Est-il bien ? Est-il mal ? Qu'en sais-je. Avant tout, je sais que Mark ne peut plus boire d'alcool. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il vive bel et bien avec Ryan et Matt. But for the sake of this one-shot, I will NOT care about that ! J'espère que, malgré mon style d'écriture très simple et ma manière d'écrire bien trop stupide, ce one-shot vous aura plu.  
> Si oui, merci. Si non, tant pis. Merci quand même d'avoir perdu de votre temps avec moi.  
> Merci merci merci, on se revoit au prochain one-shot :3

**Author's Note:**

> Je traduirai sans doute cette petite série en anglais une fois terminée. Pour l'instant, elle est en français.  
> Et merci à vous, qui que vous soyez, d'avoir pris le temps de lire le début de ma petite et ridicule série :3


End file.
